jeff_creepypastasfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
CREEPYPASTA: BEN
Matt mudou-se para um novo dormitório na universidade, onde começava seu segundo ano. Um amigo lhe dera um Nintendo 64 velho, que tinha nada além de um controle amarelo e uma fita velhíssima e acabada de um Super Smash Bros. Enjoado de jogar o mesmo jogo, Matt decidiu ir à uma venda de garagem próxima afim de conseguir mais jogos e controles para o videogame. Lá ele conseguiu o que queria, e, quando estava saíndo, uma casa chamou sua atenção (N/A: Lembrando que, nos Estados Unidos, a vizinhança às vezes combina de fazer uma venda de garagem “conjunta”, todas as casas pega, o que não precisam mais e põem à venda). Tinha apenas uma mesa, que vendia pinturas estranhas, como aquelas de psicanalista. O dono daquela venda era um senhor muito velho, com dentes estragados. Tentado a ver se conseguia mais jogos, Matt perguntou ao velho se ele tinha alguma fita de videogame. Sem saber exatamente o que seria um videogame, o velho saiu dizendo que voltaria em um instante. Enquanto esperava o senhor voltar, Matt voltou a estudar as pinturas. Eram estranhas, e pareciam entrar em sua mente. Ele achou curioso que um dos desenhos lembrava demais a máscara de Majora, presente no jogo Majora’s Mask. E, naquele momento, desejou que o velho conseguisse aquele jogo em especial. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que o velho voltava com uma fita de N64 nas mãos, cinza, sem nenhuma indentificação de qual jogo seria além da palavra “Majora” escrita com caneta permanente. Disse que podia ficar com o jogo de graça, e que pertencera a um garoto que não vivia mais ali na vizinhança mais. Matt então agradeceu ao velho e saiu. Enquanto ia para o carro, ouviu o senhor dizer''“Goodbye, then”'' (Até mais, então). Ou pelo menos foi o que ele pensar ouvir. Mas percebeu que estava enganado quando, ao colocar o jogo no videogame, ele notou que já tinha um save file chamado BEN. “Goodbye Ben” era o que o velho queria dizer. Ele decidiu manter o arquivo, como em homenagem ao garoto (Que ele provavelmente acredita que morreu), e começou a jogar. O jogo ia bem, tirando o fato de que ninguém o chamava pelo nome que havia colocado no arquivo (Link, nome do protagonista do jogo oficialmente), mas sim, de Ben (N/A: Pra quem não sabe, os personagens inseridos no jogo te chamam pelo nome que você usou no arquivo). Ele ignorou, achando que era um bug. Mas depois de chegar em uma certa parte do jogo, Matt decidiu deletar o arquivo com o nome BEN e seguir com o seu. Achando que, por ser um cartucho muito velho, um arquivo interferia no outro. Curiosamente, quando voltou ao seu jogo, ninguém mais o chamava de Link ou de Ben, no lugar do nome, surgia um espaço em branco. De qualquer forma, Matt continuou a jogar. Ele queria fazer o truque de adcionar um dia a mais no jogo (Informações sobre o jogo mais abaixo) e ter mais tempo de fazer tudo. Ele foi até a área para conseguir efetuar o “glitch” com sucesso. Mas o que aconteceu foi algo estranho, ele parou em uma área estranha do jogo, com personagens que não deveriam estar ali. E antes que pudesse resetar o jogo, ele foi transferido para a área central do jogo…E o que aconteceu foi isso: thumb|center|335px Nota: Ele gravava tudo antes de dar continuidade ao jogo. A estátua que aparece não deveria aparecer nessa parte do jogo, muito menos seguindo-o. “That won’t do any good” - Isso não vai fazer bem. “You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?” - Você encontrou um destino terrível, não?Depois disso, Matt desligou o jogo e, assustado, tentou dormir. No outro dia, ele voltou à casa do velho, afim de saber mais sobre essa história do garoto Ben. Mas, quando chegou lá, viu que a casa estava à venda. Ele foi falar com um dos vizinhos, e este lhe explicou que o velho já estava para se mudar e conseguira, e que este senhor jamais fora casado, e não tinha contato com seus parentes. Ou seja, Ben não era seu neto, ou filho, ou qualquer parente. Matt então decidiu perguntar sobre a criança, e recebeu a resposta que esperava: Há alguns anos trás, no mesmo dia do seu aniversário, o menino de nome Ben sofrera um acidente e morrera.Sem mais respostas, Matt voltou para sua casa e decidiu jogar mais um pouco do jogo misterioso. Para sua surpresa, além do arquivo chamado YOURTURN, o arquivo de nome BEN estava de volta, e parecia mais avançado que o anterior que fora apagado. Ele então, decidiu jogar o arquivo BEN: thumb|center|335 px Nota: Decerto é IMPOSSÍVEL no Majora’s Mask ir parar no Ocarina of Time (Outro jogo da saga The Legend of Zelda para N64). Eu não sei direito, mas parece que aquele cenário com a árvore não existe. “You shouldn’t have done that” - Você não devia ter feito isso. “BEN is getting lonely” - BEN está se sentindo sozinho. “You will be given one last chance” ''- Você terá uma segunda chance. ''“Back to where it all begun” - De volta aonde tudo começou. “Come play with us” - Venha brincar conosco.Ele voltou a jogar um tempo depois. Mas quem posta agora é o colega de quarto dele. Disse que Matt (ou Jadusable, como ele chama) voltou para sua casa, e que parecia abatido e abalado com alguma coisa que não contou ao amigo. Ele só lhe deu um pendrive com a conta dele no Youtube e o último vídeo que ele gravou: thumb|center|335 px Notas: ''“Keep this picture?” - Guardar esta foto?'' “Why is he smiling? ''The father?” - Por que ele está sorrindo? O pai?' “A vessel that holds wandering spirits rests here” - Um guardião que cuida de espíritos que ainda vagam descansa aqui. “It’ll be our little secret, okay?” - Este será o nosso segredinho, okay? “You can’t run” - Você não pode correr. “Please…Help me…” - Por favor…Me ajude… Matt retorna. Um pouco melhor, e decidido a enfrentar BEN (que ele agora acredita ser uma entidade presa dentro do jogo, o espírito do menino, que quer ser livre.) e volta a jogar.Sem maiores informações, ele upa um novo vídeo pela última vez: thumb|center|335 px Nota: “The counter resets” - O contador zera. “I’m glad you did that” - Estou feliz por você ter feito isso. Depois disso, é dito que Matt queimou o cartucho. Parece que acabou, mas o próprio diz que aquilo provavelmente jamais teria um final, e que esse “BEN” continuaria a atormentá-lo dentro e fora do cartucho. A lenda acaba aqui. ALGUN BUG ACONTECEU ACHO QUE BEN HACKEOU MEU PC'